Una separación que debe terminar
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Todo ah vuelto a la normalidad, Ichigo y Rukia vuelven a verse y todo parece ir bien. Pero Zangetsu sabe que no lo estara hasta que ella vuelva junto a él.


Todo había pasado, al fin los poderes de Ichigo habían sido restaurados y era un shinigami de nuevo. Todo volvía a la normalidad…todo menos Zangetsu, quien aun después de volver al interior de Ichigo sentía que faltaba algo, o más bien…alguien.

-¿Viejo? ¿A ti que te pasa?-le pregunto Hichigo-¿viejo?

-¿Qué?-volteo a verlo de mala gana, oír su voz le daba dolor de cabeza-

-Te dije que es lo que te pasa, dese que el rey nos recuperó has estado raro-le dijo serio-

-Cosas tuyas, a mí no me pasa nada-volteo y se encaminó a otro lado dejando al hollow con la palabra en la boca-

-Total, ni que fuera la gran cosa… allá el viejo y sus problemas-se desvaneció molesto-

Zangetsu camino sin rumbo por aquel mundo, la lluvia había dejado de caer hacía tiempo y ahora había más rascacielos que nunca, mostrando que Ichigo tenía más esperanzas ahora que al fin había recuperado sus poderes y también (si se le permitía decir) había recuperado a Rukia.

-¿Cómo?-se detuvo y observo a su alrededor, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había advertido que estaba nevando... ¿¡nevando?!-¿nieve? ¿Pero que coñ…?

-Hola Zangetsu-lo interrumpió una fina voz a sus espaldas, el conocía la voz pero no sabía cómo es que la escuchaba allí en su mundo-¿Zangetsu?

-Es imposible…tu no…-voleo y allí la vio, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-

-¿Es que acaso no te da gusto verme?-la sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos mostraron tristeza-

-Sode no…Shirayuki-la llamo cuando esta hizo ademan de irse, ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió abiertamente y lentamente la nieve que caía sobre el comenzó a detenerse-

Shirayuki se acercó a él y con inseguridad le acaricio la mejilla, el tomo su mano y se recargo contra esta, sin dejar de mirarla.

"_No eh olvidado, tu brillante sonrisa_

_Nuestro joven amor"_

Al igual que su portador, Zangetsu había conocido a Sode no Shirayuki ya que, al inicio, fue el poder de ella el que le dio la fuerza para surgir y cuando Rukia volvió y libero su shikai frente de Ichigo la vio por primera vez, con su brillante cabello azul claro, sus ojos azules y su fría expresión que, de momento, le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, solo superado claro a la primera vez que vio su sincera sonrisa dirigida solamente hacia él.

No falto mucho tiempo para que entablasen una amistad como la de sus portadores, solo que a diferencia de ellos, Shirayuki y él comenzaron una relación. La cual fue para su infortunio, vigilada por Sembonzakura, el "hermano mayor" de esta.

Y ahora, después de ¿Cuántos? ¿17 o 18 meses? Volvía a verla, con esa brillante sonrisa que sabía, solo le pertenecía a él.

"_Ya tengo que dejarte ir,_

_Las lágrimas de mi corazón_

_Se convirtieron en una oscura figura"_

Esos hermosos ojos azules que antes de que los poderes de Ichigo desaparecieran por completo le miraron llenos de lágrimas.

Y Sode no Shirayuki también recuerda ese día, ella al igual que Rukia había visto como poco a poco los poderes del Kurosaki se desvanecían, pero desde el "universo" de las zampakuto donde, a diferencia de Rukia, ella vio a Zangetsu desvanecerse y desaparecer. Ese día lloro en brazos de su "hermano", así como Rukia en los de Biakuya. Rukia lloraba por que Ichigo ya no la vería jamás y ella… por que Zangetsu había dejado de existir.

"_Tú, mi delicado amor,_

_Toma mi mano_

_Regresa a mi como _

_Una floreciente canción"_

Durante esos interminables meses Sode no Shirayuki no dejo de llorar, al igual que lo hacia Rukia y era por eso que en su mundo la suave nevada que solía caer se había convertido en una fuerte ventisca, la cual fue aminorando dejando ver los arboles de sakuras blancas más floridos que nunca por el solo hecho de que estaban creando la katana que le devolvería su poder a Ichigo y por tanto, traería de regreso a Zangetsu.

Ella aunque no quisiera que Rukia se debilitase por poner demasiado reiatsu, no podía evitar verter su propio poder también, añorando el momento en que lo volviese a ver.

"_Limpio el polvoriento espejo_

_La luz de la luna billa allá arriba,_

_Muchos sueños profundos_

_Confortan nuestro rostro"_

Y cuando al fin había vuelto, ella no pudo hablar con él, Rukia y ella tuvieron que pelear contra la chica pelirroja y después de eso, sucedieron tantas cosas que al final ni tiempo le dio de verle.

Por eso es que ese día al fin se había decidido a verlo, le quito la escarcha al estanque congelado para usarlo como espejo y se acomodó su broche del cabello, ahora en su mundo había una hermosa luna llena con un cielo despejado, señal de que la tormenta de tristeza de ella y Rukia había pasado y en su lugar la suave brisa traía consigo pequeños copos de nieve que se confundían con los pétalos de los floreados árboles.

"_La noche lentamente se acerca_

_Tú, mi delicado amor, toma mi mano_

_Regresa a mi como una floreciente canción"_

Como Rukia había ido al mundo humano para ver a Ichigo ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para pasar al mundo interno de este, a lo lejos vio a Hichigo y a Zangetsu discutiendo, luego Zangetsu se alejó y Hichigo se desvaneció, decidió seguirlo y como su elemento era la nieve comenzó a nevar levemente alrededor de ella, pero pronto la nieve aumento al notar que Zangetsu ni la veía, pensando en que aún no haya notado su presencia lo saludo y bueno, allí estaban los dos de nuevo, el tomando su mano contra su mejilla.

"_El amor esta aun en este lugar_

_Donde la separación puede empezar"_

Y de nuevo estaban como aquella ultima vez, dentro del mundo de Ichigo, frente al otro. En esa ocasión los edificios y la lluvia estaban colapsando, poco a poco todo se desvanecía como humo y sin embargo allí estaban los dos mirándose sabiendo que era la última vez, ella con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no dejo salir y él, con tristeza y miedo en los suyos.

-Shirayuki yo…-la miro y ambas miradas azules se encontraron, azul claro con oscuro-pronto me iré…

-Lo sé, solo…solo promete volver ¿sí?-bajo su rostro pues unas traviesas lagrimas se le escaparon-

-Lo hare-la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso, apenas fue un roce de labios-lo prometo

Y después de decir eso él se desvaneció y ella fue aventada de nuevo al mundo donde habitaba, al tormentoso mundo interior de Rukia.

Pero esa ocasión era diferente, ahora él había vuelto y estaban de nuevo, en el lugar donde las circunstancias los habían separado.

"_Cuando esos días regresen_

_Esta canción tomará el mundo_

_Tú, mi delicado amor, toma mi mano_

_Regresa a mi como una floreciente canción_

…_Y sonríe"_

-Shirayuki-le llamo él-

-Dime-lo volteo a ver aun sin quitar su mano-

-Nada es solo que, me alegra volver a verte-con su otro brazo la jalo hacia sí y la abrazo-me alegra tenerte de nuevo a mi lado-le dijo contra su cabello-

Noto entonces que algo cálido y húmedo caía por su cabello y supo que Zangetsu lloraba, ella lo abrazo y escondió su cara en el pecho de el también llorando un poco.

-Has vuelto…como me lo prometiste-le dijo en voz queda-

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, pero no les importo que hubieran sido milenios o solo unos cuantos segundos, se habían encontrado de nuevo y eso era lo único importante para ellos.

-Te amo-le soltó sin más ella, con las mejillas rojas y mirándolo al fin-

-Te amo-le dijo él y después le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo era para ella-y no podría vivir sin ti jamás, ya no más

La mano de ella no la había soltado y usándola ella acerco su cara para poder besarle, no un beso lleno de tristeza como el último que se habían dado, sino uno lleno de ternura y cariño, como una suave caricia.

-Yo tampoco sabría hacerlo, ni una sola vez más-y se volvieron a besar-

A lo lejos estaban dos sombras viendo a las zampakuto, una de ellas era Hichigo y la otra era Dark Rukia.

-Pero que predecible es Sode no Shirayuki…y tonta, al igual que Rukia-comento la fémina con el ceño levemente fruncido-

-¿Lo dices por extrañar al rey y al viejo?-le pregunto mirándola apartando la vista de los otros-

-No que va, solo lo digo por decir-rodo los ojos, para después verlo ceñuda-

-Pero que humor el tuyo mujer, solo decía-le expresó el otro molesto-¿pero y qué? ¿Acaso tu no me extrañaste a mí?-le pregunto tomándola del mentón acercándola hacia si-

-¿Extrañarte? No me hagas reír Hichigo, que ni siquiera puedo hacerlo-le aparto de un manotazo seria-ten en cuenta que solo vine para acompañarla-señalo a Sode no Shirayuki-porque tenía la duda de si se atrevería a ver a Zangetsu y nada más…pero para mí mala suerte siempre que vengo a este mundo me eh de encontrar contigo-le aclaro inexpresiva-ahora aléjate de mi camino-le amenazó con su arma-o te partiré en dos

Diciendo eso Hichigo se apartó y la chica salió de ese mundo volviendo al propio.

-Pero que carácter…con esta mujer no se puede ni hablar-se quejó para luego reír arrogante hacia donde estaba-pero sé que solo vino aquí para verme-diciendo eso volteo una vez más hacia la pareja y luego se desvaneció.

* * *

Bien si llegaron al final de esto...GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO! x3

No tiene mucho que me eh vuelto a interesar en Bleach y bueno, comence a verlo en la parte de la rebelion de las zampakuto, y para que negarlo, Zangetsu y Sode no SHirayuki son mis preferidas...seguidas muy de cerca por Sembonzakura y Hyourinmaru.

Y leí en internet que la relacion de Shirayuki y Sembonzakura es parecida a la de sus dueños, por o tanto los cosidere como hermanos y bueno, en la serie dicen que las zampakuto tienen rasgos de la personalida dde sus dueños pero son considerados entes aparte, por ello es que estos dos fuero mas rapidos que Ichigo y Rukia. tambien por otro lado digamos que...me encanta la idea de Dark Rukia (la de la pelicula Fade to Back) y Hichigo que es el Hollow de Ichigo.

Los versos son la traducción de la canción : Ee Byul Moht Hahn Ee Byul (Una separación que no puede empezar) del soundtrack de My name is Sam Soon.

¿Reviews?


End file.
